


【索香】悔不当初

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 【简介】猫猫文学，有关山治和猫的奇幻物语，一发完。有配套唐鳄版，见主页其他作品。首发https://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【索香】悔不当初

山治有一只猫。  
黑色的毛皮，因为喂养得当而油光水滑，在日光照射下仔细看的话，黑色的毛发依稀会泛出些许墨绿色的光泽；金色的眼睛，左边的那一只大约是被收养前和野猫抢地盘时伤到的，一条深深的疤痕横贯，是以总是闭着。

它是山治从楼下捡来的。  
第一次见面的时候它弓着背呲着牙，背上的毛发根根竖起，很凶又不好撸的样子；但山治本来也没想撸它，他只是把餐厅今天剩下的食材拿小盘子盛好放在地上，然后就走了。  
——对了，山治是一家高级餐厅的副主厨。餐厅经营有一条铁律，那就是哪怕管理再好原材料预测再佳，每天也总不免会有一些剩下的食材；对于主打高端客户的餐厅而言，他们自是不可能用隔夜的食材敷衍食客，但主厨哲普和山治都经历过贫苦生活，深知食物得来不易，每天便和一众员工分分凑凑，把剩下的东西带回家，自己能用来凑合吃吃，顺便还能喂喂流浪的猫猫狗狗。

这样投喂的时间长了，那只独眼的猫也便不再那么充满警惕；有时山治因餐厅临时有事耽搁，晚一些才到达那个“老地方”，那只猫就会昂首挺胸地坐在那里，就算只有一只眼睛也依然清晰地透出“你他妈怎么才来”的不满。

然后有一天，那只猫还没等吃完饭就跟着起身回家的山治走进了他的房门。  
“别浪费食物啊混蛋！”山治骂骂咧咧，无奈地重新走去外面，将指间夹着的香烟叼回嘴里，把地上猫猫没吃空的食盆拎着带回家。  
黑猫“喵”一声，尾巴得意一晃，金色的眼睛不耐烦地眯起，仿佛在说“你好烦”。

于是一人一猫的单身狗*2生涯就此开启。

——是的，金发碧眼、腿长两米、六块腹肌的巴拉蒂副厨是个不折不扣的单身汉。  
没有什么不可启齿的原因，纯粹是因为太忙+圈子太小，才与右手相伴至今；好友娜美也曾给他介绍过几个男生，但自己总觉得缘分未到。

——对，娜美介绍的都是男生，有什么问题吗？  
——咦，他没说自己是gay吗？  
——好吧，那现在说也不算晚。

虽然娜美介绍的男生个个条件优秀，但不知是同性圈风气的问题还是金发厨师外型太过优越惹人心痒，往往约会才进行两三次，对方就会开始暗示“要不要找哪里休息一下”。  
山治不喜欢这样。  
他为原生家庭排斥，自小孤苦，因此对“爱情”一事极为看重；他想要找的是能够像家人、像朋友一样陪伴自己的爱侣，而不是只有身体契合的炮友。也因此，他希望自己的恋爱能更传统、更审慎一些。  
但总而言之，就算一时半会儿没有找到伴，一人一猫的生活也挺好。

自说自话被领养的猫身姿矫健，行走间完全不像养尊处优的家猫，倒更像是一只精悍的小豹子；高傲又懒得理人的样子始终没有改变——也不知道它算不算怕人，但总之家里但凡有客人来，它就总是拿屁股对人，平素也不爱被山治撸。  
但山治在沙发上坐着看书的时候，它却会蜷缩在他脚边，像要给他暖脚的样子。

总体来说，山治对这只宠物还是满意的；有时候他甚至忍不住想，如果自家猫是一个人的话，应该会是一个帅气又男人味十足的、豹子一样的男人吧。  
呃，这么想想又觉得自己有些可怜。  
——单身久了，连看一只猫都眉清目秀起来。

他当然只是随便这么一想，但想不到有一天却当真能得以验证。

******

某个难得的休息日，山治在家擦擦洗洗，猫在充满阳光的露台上窝成一团小憩。  
边擦洗边整理，居然从橱柜深处翻出一个老式的灯台。

——许是某次在哪个异域国家挑选食材时顺手买入的？  
山治也记不清了，但看这灯雕花精致做工考究，便想着擦一擦拿来做装饰也挺不错。

变故就是在他擦到第三下时发生的。  
灯里突然冒出一股颜色诡异的浓烟，他一惊之下掉落在地；还没等反应过来，露台上的猫已经冲到了他面前，拿出一副比初见时更加凶悍百倍的样子，阻拦在他和浓烟之间，异常狰狞地朝着对面沉着声音哈气威胁。

“Su—per！”  
一个高大的身型从烟雾中腾起，蓝色头发，发型怪异，两手并排举过头顶，粗壮的小臂合起来正好拼成一个心型。  
“Morning幸运的人儿！我是灯神，你正好是我经手的第1001名客户，所以作为大酬宾你可以对我许三个愿望哦！”  
“现在是下午了。”山治惊魂未定，但他为人认真，虽然害怕面前这个来路不明的家伙，却依然颤着声音纠正了他的用语。  
“哦是吗？哈哈哈哈我睡太久了生物钟有点紊乱～”灯神大笑中透出丝尴尬，“但这个不重要啦！重点是三个愿望三个愿望！一般我们只给许一个的哦～”  
“我要支付三个肾作为代价吗？”  
“你有吗？”  
“没有吧。”  
“那就不用了，我们是正统灯神，不是暗黑那一派的。”

“哦这样啊，”山治轻轻把仍旧处于警惕状态的猫抱起，“那我要钱，桃花运，然后……把我的猫变成人吧。”  
“喵？”怀里的猫动动耳朵，疑惑地叫了一声。

“没问题！看我的～Su—per之力！”  
一声高呼过后，浓烟和灯神都消失不见。  
客厅里安静得仿佛刚才什么事情都没发生过一样。

山治&猫：？？？

也许是自己看晕了？管他呢，不管真的假的，该打扫的房间还是得打扫。  
山治挠挠头，把怀里的猫放在地上，继续拿起抹布准备擦拭橱柜。  
抹布一擦，薄灰被拭去，露出底下一层亮闪闪的材质。

啊，果然擦干净就是不一样～  
不对，这已经不是普通的亮闪闪了吧，简直是金光闪闪！  
等等，为什么会是金光！！！

山治瞪大眼，手指在柜面上摸了又摸，最后拉开抽屉，在抽屉边缘啃了一口。  
操！黄金，如假包换的黄金！！

回头一看，客厅里的每一件家具都闪耀着如出一辙的耀眼光芒：  
冲进卧室，黄金queen size床黄金床头柜黄金衣橱黄金晾衣架；  
冲进厨房，黄金灶台黄金脱排黄金水龙头；  
冲进浴室，黄金浴缸黄金洗脸池黄金淋浴头。

为什么连我那个软绵绵的懒人沙发都变成了硬邦邦的黄金啦？！  
山治目瞪口呆。

等意识回笼的时候他终于想到了那只黑猫。  
如果那个奇奇怪怪的灯神是玩真的，那我的猫呢？

浴室传来动静，山治下意识地朝那里看去：  
一个绿色头发、高大健壮的男人站在浴室门口；他几乎一丝不挂，只在腰间松垮垮地围了条毛巾——山治认得，这是他拿来洗猫的那条——倒三角的完美身形一览无余；其人肤色是略深的小麦色，愈发衬出精壮的肌肉线条，胸肌饱满，腹肌比山治还要多出两块，八块从形状到排列都堪称极品的肌肉整整齐齐地码在腹部，人鱼线深邃，再往下……

唔——  
山治觉得自己鼻腔快顶不住了。

门口的美男此刻正低着头，很是不耐烦地摆弄着腰间的浴巾，仿佛不舒服似的，拉拉扯扯间本就松垮的浴巾更是一路往下掉。  
他“啧”了一声，抬起头看向山治：  
——金色的眼睛，闭着的左眼上赫然有一条横贯的疤痕。

“你们人类怎么那么麻烦，为什么非得在身上裹布？”不是熟悉的喵喵喵，而是实实在在属于人类的、低沉浑厚的男声。  
“你、你、你——”山治捂着鼻子，思维再次冻结。

对方好笑似的抬了抬眉毛：“你什么你，不是你许愿要我变成人的吗？”  
说完，他抬腿向自己的饲主走去：“你还许了什么愿望，桃花运？嗯，我猜，这一项大概也要由我来完成？”

被一个和自己一般高大、身材却壮上一圈的半裸美男步步紧逼可不是一件轻松的事情。对方金色的兽瞳紧紧凝视着自己，浑身上下的荷尔蒙毫无布料遮掩，肆无忌惮地朝自己袭来。  
山治心下悸动，在对方的靠近下一步步倒退，直到后背靠上墙壁，他这才意识到自己已经退无可退。  
和自己想的一样——他恍惚间这样想着——“它”变成“他”以后果然是像猎豹一样的男人。

“啪”，像是固定猎物一般，猎豹两手撑住墙壁，将妄图逃避的男人牢牢地困在中间。

猛男，浴巾，壁咚。  
——不行不行，这什么GV剧情展开啊啊啊！！！

山治猛然惊醒，决定拿出饲主的气势，果断阻止这诡异的进展。  
“你先走——”  
他抬起头，话刚开口就被自己的宠物捏住下颚，狠狠地咬了上来。

连接吻都带着猎食的气势。  
略尖的虎牙一口咬上厨师的下唇，山治一吃痛，下意识张开嘴，猫科动物灵活的舌头就钻了进来，卷住另一瓣瑟缩的舌头，将它霸道地展平舔舐。  
明明变成人类就没有了倒刺，山治却仍然产生了一种被猫舌头舔吮的错觉。  
像品尝牙膏管里挤出的营养膏一样，对方啧啧有声地卷着他的舌头舔了许久，最后恋恋不舍地放开，转而开始品味起他口腔中的其他部分。

单身二十载的自律大厨何曾经受过这样的刺激！  
唾液不受控制地从嘴角流下，山治在对方强势的动作下不由发出无法控制的声音；意识渐渐与肢体分离，他觉得自己大脑烧成一团浆糊，什么都想不了。  
这个霸道的吻不知持续了多久。他的大脑已经完全失去了计时功能，只觉得对方终于退出自己的口腔，转而开始吮吻起自己的脸颊，然后沿着下颚的线条一路延伸到脖颈，到耳后。

衬衫不知何时被松开，腰带也扯散了，对方高热的手沿着小腹向下。  
猫一样的舌头在他耳廓重重舔舐，然后贴着他的耳朵，说话间热气一浪浪地打在他敏感的耳后：

“当初阉了我，现在后悔了吗？”

******

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
山治猛然大叫惊醒，眼前是一片黑暗，只有窗帘边缘透进来的一丝晨光依稀透露出时间。

是梦吗？  
是梦吧。

山治惊魂未定地伸出手，探向枕边人的身下。  
昨天他们胡闹到半夜，最后累得睡衣都没穿倒头就睡，是以现在两个人都光着身子、毫无一丝衣物蔽体。  
——这正方便他接触到自己的目标部位。

手终于摸到想要确认的那一处，圆润的形状还在。  
再捏一捏，手感饱满柔软，他终于彻底放下心来。

“嗯……”他的动作惊醒了对方，绿色头发的男人嘟哝一声，翻过身长臂一揽，将金发的爱人抱了个满怀，“怎么了，还要？”  
对方沙哑低沉的声音当下就让山治的腰肢又隐隐作痛起来。

“不不不，我只是不小心碰到的。你继续睡，嘿嘿，继续睡。”  
可是对方却睁开了眼睛——准确地说是只睁开了右眼，被伤疤贯穿的左眼依旧闭着——即使是在微弱光线下，依然能看到闪闪发亮的金色瞳孔。  
“不小心碰到还捏了两下，嗯？”他勾起一边嘴角，“我现在被你捏‘醒’了，怎么办？”  
“习惯而已习惯而已，醒了也能继续睡的嘛～唉，你别……不行……TM别碰那儿！松手……唔——嗯……”

没有阉了自己那超正的男朋友，不用悔不当初，自然是很好啦。  
可是梦里那只可爱的黑猫也就不存在了，唉唉唉……  
要不和绿藻头商量一下，下次真的去领养一只猫吧？

山治在最后清醒的空档中，迷迷糊糊地这样想道。

（完）


End file.
